Cinnabons and Chicken
by The Lady Coalition
Summary: Our sequel to Peachy-Ohs and Dr. Pepper! Lady Kayura and Lady Une have furthered their insanity! Heero in... WHAT?! Nevermind, just R &R ! ^.^


Cinnabons and Chickens **Cinnabons and Chicken**   
**Peachy-Ohs And Dr. Pepper: The Sequel!!!!!**   
**By The Lady Coalition (with the help of Jessifer)**   
**Chapter 2: Funky Chicky**

A.N.>> Muwhahahahaha! We had so much fun with the first one we thought we'd write a second one! Thanks to the Jessifer for the oodles of noodles of ideas during her kinki-ness one night after sniffing... CORN! *Enjoy* ^.^ 

Unimportant Notes>> Everyone's alive again in this thing. I had to have Une slap SOMEONE.   
*....* = actions   
....> = any telepathic waves, if I decide I want to use them.   
::...:: = thoughts   
-.....- = you will find English translation at bottom, depending on our mood. 

Disclaimer: We wished we owned, but sucks to be us, we don't. GET THE PICTURE?!??!?! (hell we don't even own a car) 

Noine: Hey Zechsy-baby you hear pilots at Mia's house? 

Zechs: You mean the house ontop of my sister's house? 

Noine: Of course! 

Kayura: *finally waking up* Hey... *sleepy voice* Where'd everybody go? 

Zechs: They've been gone for a year now. 

Kayura: Well... Ancients have long sleeping capacities. Um... where's the boost? 

Une: IN HERE!!!!!!!!!! 

Zechs & Noine: Let the games begin. 

*** Inside Koji House on top of Relena's House*** 

Kayura & Une: *having a Boost-chugging contest* 

Sage & Rowen: ::Oh shit.:: 

Mia: Hey you guys! Guess what I picked up at the market today? 

Wufei: Oh don't tell me more chicken. 

Mia: How'd you know Wufei? *squeazes Chinese man's cheek as he struggles in his straight jacket from mental institution* Oh... YOU'RE SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!! *Unpinches cheek* And Cinnabons. 

Duo: CINNABONS!!! *does nose-dive for Mia* 

Hilde: *catches pilot mid-air* Nuh-uh, not today little man. 

Kento: *stuffing in his face* Goif dyouk dsibhfne. 

Everyone: Huh? 

Duo: That's easy! He said: Let the man have some cinnabons. 

Hilde: Yeah right. 

Kento: I DID!!!!! INJUSTICE WOMAN!!!!!!!!! 

Wufei: Maybe I do like that guy. 

Kento: I'm not gay. 

Wufei: I didn't mean it like that. Baka. Never did like those damn Rei Fauns. 

Sai: Okay, you guys, lets all play nice. *Relena nods in agreement then starts kissing Sai* 

Heero: LOOK WHAT I FOUND!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Everyone: *sweatdrop* ::Uh oh:: 

Heero: *comes running in with (authors: ahem) Pink laced fluffy THONG on!* Isn't it stylish? 

Wufei: And they say I'm the one who's lost it. 

Kayura: I think he looks kinda cute. 

Rowen: I swear to Shinigami I willl kill that baka. 

Duo: *hiccups from Cinnabon stuffing* You swear to me? That's kinda rude. 

Sage: *groans* :: Hey, at least I got my woman... I still don't know her name though:: *to Une* What's your name again? 

Une: (with glasses on): *smack* YOU DON'T KNOW!!???!? *takes glasses off* Oh, poor baby... I would never wanna hurt you... you're sweet... *puts glasses back on* BITCH! YOU BAKA! YOU... *takes glasses off* Oh, Sagers, I love your hair... 

Duo & Kento: *hyped up on Cinnabons* LET'S DO THE FUNKY CHICKEN!!!!!! 

Hilde: Oh no. Here we go again. Yes, yes, I'm coming Duberry. No, I'm sorry I won't wave my butt in your face. DUO!!! SAVE THAT FOR THE BEDROOM!!!! 

Wufei: *shakes head in background* 

Kento & Duo: *begin doing the funky chicken* 

Quatre: *jumps right in* 

Anubis: My, what a peculiar custom. Hm... perhaps investigate further... *begins doing funky chicken slowly* Hmm... interesting... *begins doing the funky chickie faster* THIS IS GREAT!!!!!!! *full-fledged chickener* 

Dais and Catherine: *making out in background* 

Treize: *walks into the room* 

Sage: ::There's that bastard again...:: *looks Une and Kayura doing funky chicken and shakes head* ::I'll never get women.:: 

Rowen: *reads book* Huh. *goes back to reading book* 

Treize: Die demon! *grabs Quatre's bow for his violin* 

Sage: *grabs Trowa's flute* Too chey!!!!!!! *under breath* Bastard. 

** The two begin to fight, as Duo, Kento, Hilde, Une, Kayura, Nubie, Quatre, and.... * 

Kale: Kayura what are you doing? 

Kayura: THE FUNKY CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!! *grabs Kale* See, you dunna na na na. nanannan 

Kale: COOLIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *is a funky-chickener* 

Mia: *brings out plate of delicately prepared chicken of the highest degree, in diner waitress voice:* Who ordered the chicken? *sees group doing funky chicken* SMASHIN'!!! C'MON RYO LETS GO!!!!!!!!!! 

Howard: *walks in* Heero! I've perfected the Super Techno Armor!!! 

Zechs: *comes into movie* I WANT IT!!!!!!!!! 

Heero: YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Noine: Oh boy. Here we go again. Blah, blah, this is the time you fight guys. 

Zechs: Nice, um.... thong? 

Sekhmet: CHANG YOU IDIOT!!!! 

White Blaze: ::yum, that's a good chicken right there:: 

Wufei: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs* 

*** Treize and Sage still battling with the violin bow and flute *** 

Zechs: Do mind if I try those on? 

Noine: Yeah! Heero! Let him! *jumps into the movie as well* 

Heero: Only if I can wear the bird man mask. 

Zechs: I'm not so sure.... 

Noine: THE FUNKY CHICKEN!!!!!!!!! *slaps Zechs over the head* Lets go! 

Zechs: Um... no? 

Noine: YES!!!!! *smack* 

Trowa: *Slowly getting into it* ::Hey... this is kinda cool!:: *Trowa Barton, full-fledged funky chickener* 

Heero: *after trading with Zechs* Hey, Rowen, that's your name right? These guys weird.... 

Rowen: *looks up from book for once* YOU ASSHOLE!!!! *pulls out chopsticks* 

Heero: Uh oh. DAMMIT TREIZE WHERE'S THAT FUCKING FORK!!!!!!!!!?????? *Runs* 

*** By now everyone is doing the funky-chicken but Treize and Sage, still fighting with musical instruments, as Sage beats Treize over head denting the flute... Dais and Catherine are still making out on the couch... Sekhmet and White Blaze are chasing Wufei around the house... Rowen and Heero are going out all chopsticks and prongs *** 

Kayura: *stops doing funky chicken and tugs on Sage's shirt sleeve that is on Une* Should I stop them? *puts lower lip out, very confused* 

Une: Oh no. This is only natural. Do you wanna go blow up some stuff? 

Kayura: YEAH!!!!!! KITTY!!!!!!!! Oh.... KITTY!!!!!!! 

Trowa: *puts out lower lip* I wanna go! *starts crying* 

Catherine: *rolls eyes and continues playing tonsil hockey with Dais* Baby. 

Trowa: SO!!!!!!!! 

Mia: Where Tro-kun goes... I go. *hugs her "sexy quiet man"* *giggles* 

Relena: Oh my... Sai... *whines* They're outdoing us! 

Sai: Humph. *sticks nose in the air and pulls Relena off* 

*** Everyone stops doing the funky chicken and starts singing Kum-by-ah *** 

Hilde: *in realization* WHAT ARE WE DOING???? STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Everyone: *stops* 

Trowa, Mia, Une, and Kayura: *set off bomb in the toliet* 

Mia: So _that_'s how you do that. 

Rowen and Heero: *stop what they are doing* Hn? *both look at each other* MY LONG LOST BROTHER!!!!!!! 

Kayura: *clasps hands together* Aww... good! They've made peace. 

Heero: You sound like Relena. 

Kayura: *sticks tongue out and jumps into Rowen's arms* Plus, you dyed your hair BROWN its supposed to be GREEN! And I like men with colored hair... 

Sally: Sekhmet, don't chase Wufei. No I'm not cheating on you with him. Yes, I'm sure. Shut up and kiss me! Ewww... Snake spit. Yuk. Yes, I still think you're cute. Yes, you need an anti-acid. Uh huh. 

Wufei: *happy White Blaze has torn off straight jacket* 

White Blaze: ::Heh-heh, I just realized... its mating season! Screw this guy. No I'll leave that to someone else.:: *leaps away* 

Wufei: *happy as a clam* *starts whistling Gloria Alleluia* Thank God! *skips out with coat over shoulder* Free at last! Free at last! Thank God Almighty I'm Free at Last! 

Duo: Do we have any more cinnabons? 

Kento: No. And I have to go kiss Mr. Porcelain. 

Kayura: Rowen... boxers or briefs? 

Rowen: *sweatdrop* 

Kayura: *pulls up his shirt* *relieved* Okay, you're a boxers man. UNE!!!!! What's Sagers??? 

Une: *squeals* Oh oh! He's got Hanes!!!!!!!! 

Duo: *protrudes chest out proudly* I got tighty whiteys!!! 

Hilde: Heh-heh. I know. 

Mia: *puts Classical music in CD player and watches Sai and Relena dash out* C'mon Tro-kun! I'll teach you how to waltz! 

Trowa:... 

Catherine and Dais: *still making out* 

Une: *pulls Sage and Treize apart* You go in that corner! And you go in that corner! Bad. *they sulk going to their corners* 

Kayura: Maybe I should ask Heero... 

Rowen: *groans and drags Kayura out to Mia's lake to give her a dunking to get over Techno Boy* 

Howard: *starts crying* Nobody wants to see my armor. 

** Noine drags Heero and Zechs off so they will return to normal clothes ** 

** Duo and Hilde run off, probably back to their apartment... no one inquires ** 

Anubis: Why'd we stop? That was cool! *continues Funky chicken* 

Ryo: *shakes head and walks away* 

Kento: *status: sleeping* 

Trowa: This is nothing, you outta see the real shit... 

Mia: BYE GUYS!!!!!! I'M GOING TO GO BUILD SOME BOMBS!!!!!!!!! *goes away with Trowa* 

Nubie: *funky chickening* 

Une: You two may come out now. Sagers, lets go. Treize you baka, go fuck Dorothy. 

Treize: Ewwwwwww 

Nubie: Humph. *beats Kento over head* Go to sleep. 

Kento: I was. *cuddles up with his teddy bear in the corner* *starts snoring* 

** Kayura and Rowen come back in, both grinning like idiots. And VERY wet. ** 

Anubis: *bonks both on head* What did you do to her Strata? Kayura you're supposed to be respectable. 

Kayura: *knocks Nubie upside the head* No, Ro-kun's all mine. Plus stay out of my sex life!!!!!!! 

** The couple leaves, and Nubie follows irritated ** 

Dais and Catherine: *looks up* 

Dais: Where'd everybody go? 

Catherine: I dunno. 

Dais: Do you think we should look for them? 

Catherine: Nah. 

Dais: Okay! 

** They resume kissing ** 

FINIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

A.N.>> Tee hee. Not as good as the first one but we'se had fun with it. Ja ne! Une and Kayura   
P.S.>> Jessifers, thank you once again! Heero and pink laced thongs!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^   
U.N.>> If you have any wacked ideas/kinky ideas, send them to: ladycoalition@inorbit.com Thanks! 


End file.
